


Prompt #19: "Can I hold your hand?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [37]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Toshiko yearns for Martha, and fantasizes about what could happen if they only had time.





	Prompt #19: "Can I hold your hand?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> New fandom for me! Unbeta'd!

When Toshiko had immediately volunteered to take the overnight shift watching the rift monitor, no one had questioned it. She took that shift at least once a week, and her teammates knew she appreciated the solitude to work on her own projects — at least on the nights there was no untoward rift activity.

What they didn’t know what that some nights, she didn’t work at all. Some nights she played.

Today was one of _those_ nights. Dr. Martha Jones had unfortunately returned to London the day before, and in Toshiko’s estimation, they had gotten far too few stolen moments together. Still, the memory of Martha’s voice, all sweet and shy when she asked ‘Can I hold your hand?’ was a delight. But, duty called, and neither of them was going to blow off saving the world to instead hide from it with each other. 

Oh, but wouldn’t that be wonderful? Just to nip away for a weekend? For a day? For a bloody _hour_ without some emergency cropping up that required all hands on deck?

Tosh sighed wistfully, glancing at the service issue headshot she’d pinned to the edge of her computer monitor. An unremarkable photo, perhaps, if Martha could ever be said to look unremarkable. With her creamy, dark skin and large, intelligent eyes set off by just the hint of a smile, Toshiko thought it quite unfair that someone could look so fetching in an ID photo.

Peeking at her wristwatch, Tosh figured she had at least six hours until anyone might show up for work. Six blessed hours of silence aside from the occasional scream from Myfanwy, and ‘on and alert’ beeps from the rift monitor. Maybe she should go down to the archives, or borrow Jack’s office, but no. Tosh keyed in her access code and shut down the security cameras filming the heart of the hub, where her workstation resided.

And then she took off her shirt.

Eyes locked on the photograph, Toshiko cupped her breasts through the purple lace bra she’d worn under her prim blouse. Martha liked that color. Would she touch Tosh like this, if she was here? Thumbing her nipples through the delicate fabric, Toshiko tried to imagine it was Martha’s hands on her, not her own. They’d never quite managed the time and the privacy for more than chaste kisses, but Tosh had an _excellent_ imagination.

And hadn’t gotten shagged in months, so she didn’t fancy this would take long.

That same impatience caused Tosh to hike up her skirt rather than taking the time to slide it off. Palming herself beneath it, she mewled in pleasure at finding her panties soaked through. Greedy fingers delved beneath and thrust into her cunt, causing those toffee brown eyes to roll back in her head. The hand still at her breast squeezed and pinched at her achingly hard nipple, and she ground against the fingers in her pussy, desperately chasing he peak.

Toshiko knew her body well, and it didn’t take long before she was screaming her release, screaming Martha’s name.

But why stop there? Toshiko didn’t need a refractory period, not after one little orgasm. She added a third finger to the two plunging within her molten depths, using her thumb to slide over her clit. It felt like electric shocks spiked from her clit to her nipples, and Toshiko switched her hand between her two breasts, wishing in vain that she had a third so she could reach all her favorite places at once.

Even better would be help. With a ragged moan, Toshiko pictures those manicured, ebony hands sliding from her breasts to her hips, yanking her close. The material of Martha’s lab coat was so perfectly starched, it would feel harsh against Tosh’s naked thighs, which would only add to her arousal, the rough rub of fabric a delicious counterpoint when Martha lowered her mouth and began to lick, and—

Another orgasm crashed over Toshiko unexpectedly and she keened from the force of it, the hand at her breast rising to wipe sweat from her brow even as the other continued to move. The way her inner walls clenched around her fingers elicited a needy whimper, and Toshiko realized she was still so close, teetering on the edge despite having just come, just a little more pressure on her clit, and she’d be gone again.

This third time, she saw stars, and finally felt hyper sensitized to the point where she needed to take her hand off her cunt. She wiped her fingers on her skirt before buttoning her blouse, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone. Which was silly, the proximity alarms would have gone off if anyone tried to come in while she had the security protocols in place.

With deft fingers that belied the blissed-out lassitude in her body, Toshiko re-engaged the security cameras in the main hub, before standing on shaky legs and heading to the door. She would go home and catch a few hours sleep before the workday began.

But really, it was the memory of Martha’s eyes, twinkling with mischief, that would have her smiling at her workstation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
